Jealousy -A Jori OneShot- My first Fanfic
by Lourdesc6
Summary: Jade Tells Cat , that she has a crush on Tori . Cat tries To help jade by making Tori Jealous. Starts With CADE Ends With JORI *FIRST FANFIC HERE* ONE SHOT.


**Jade**

''Yes Cat , I Already Told You. I do have a crush on Tori.'' I said rolling my eyes.

''Oh my God Jade! You need to tell her , okay ?'' Cat Said , she was pretty much shocked.

''NO! Jade West Will never reveal her feeling okay ?'' I said Angrily.

''Ahh Jadey ! Don't scream at me . Anyway .. But you hate Tori ! How is she a crush now ?''

''Cat that is just my attitude And I am a good actress .'' I said Smirking.

''Oh , hehehe. OH! I have an Idea how you can get Tori to like you '' Cat said Smiling.

''Great Miss. Valentine has an idea , brilliant.'' I said In a Sarcastic voice.

'' Jade! Do you want to get Tori to like you ?''

'' Oh No Really , Well If NOT Why the hell would we be discussing this for the past hour Cat !''

'' hehehehe'' Cat let out a cute giggle .

I swear Cat is the cutest girl ever ! If I Wasn't crushing on Vega , I would totally crushing on cat. It's not that I don't like Cat but She is my BEST FRIEND .

''Umm , cat ?''

'' What ?'' Cat said in a confused voice.

''Your Idea ?'' I said .

'' Oh Right , okay so The first thing that you need to do is to make her Jealous . that means you need to date someone from hollywood arts , so in lunch time you can make her jealous by making out , saying cute stuff , cuddling and all that cute stuff-'' '' JADE DOESN'T DO CUTE!'' I said. '' Okay , okay ... anyways , Then she will be jealous and reveal her feelings . do you remember what she did with Daniel and me ? She was definitely jealous.'' cat continued.

''Cat you are a Genius ! I like your idea''

I really do ! It is Really good , after all I love making Vega Jealous !. '' Okay I need to date someone from Hollywood Arts , But who ?'' I said in my Mind , questioning myself.

''cat , who can I date from Hollywood Arts ?! '' I said As I raise My piercied eyebrow .

'' ME ! hehehe.'' Cat said While giggling.

'' What ?! No .. '' I was shocked .

'' Why ?! I really want to do this ! I like making people jealous . You said You're a good Actress ! so please Act as my Girlfriend ? So you can win Tori.''

Cat was Right !

''UGH, Fine !'' I said as i rolled my eyes.

''Yay Jadey !'' Cat said Jumping on me to hug me .

''NO!'' I shouted.

'' Ahhh'' Cat screamed with her cute little voice.

'' Sorry cat , I didn't mean to scare you ...'' I am Not a person who likes to apologize but Cat Was my Best Friend.

'' It's okay jadey , I forgive you '' Cat shot me a really cute smile.

'' Let's get started , shall we '' I said Mocking Sikowitz Voice.

'' Yes hehehe , I like your Sikowitz voice , make's me laugh heheh''

'' Okay , So ... We have to walk into the School yard Holding Hands , locking fingers , Smirking for me And Giggling for you . Then We sit Near The gang And I lead in too kiss you , like this-'' I Lead In too kiss Cat , As My lip Touched her Lip I could taste her Cherry Chapstick . Cat's lips were so soft and she was a really good kisser . I break the kiss to breath. '' Hehehe'' Cat giggled.

'' Uhmmm , where was I?- Oh umm and then , We Say 'cute' Stuff to each other .. They start Questioning how it happened and all that stuff .'' I was All Awkward And Confused since I kissed my Best friend.

'' Yes That is A good plan , Tori vega prepare to get all Jealous .'' cat said Shooting me a smile again

I Quickly Smile back , It seems like this plan is going to work.

* * *

**The next day , Still Jade's P.o.v**

It was time to do as cat and I planned , I felt my heart pounding so fast that I thought it will come out of my chest. That would be awesome.

''Cat , You ready ? Give me your hand . CAT! Your hand?''

'' Oh Okay '' Cat did as I said .

'' Are You ready to do this ? You seem nervous Cat.''

'' Me .. Nervous , that's-that's ridiculous he-heh-he.'' Cat Said , Well she really seemed nervous because If She Wasn't , She Wouldn't be Sweating Like a pig !.

'' Cat you really are ! You are sweating ... It's Okay , I am nervous too you know ? You don't need to do this ! I am sure I will find someone else.''

'NO Jadey , I'm fine really .. see ? I am good now .'' Cat said while kissing my cheek.

'' Are You wearing cherry chapstick Again ?'' I Said Smiling .

'' No , Watermelon flavour Today ,hehe''

'' Mmm , My favourite'' I took a Big breath '' Let's Do This!''

Cat grabbed my hand , locked her fingers in mine . We looked at each other smiling And continued to walk .

'' Look it's Jade ... And Cat , holding hands ... And they're Coming over here.'' Andre' Said .

Till now Our plan Was Working , We Walked over And Sat Near Andre' And Robbie. I lead In Too Cat , looked in her lips , smiled and we crushed our lips together . We Were So lost in Each other that we forgot that there was the others . Me and Cat broke our kiss because we heared Robbie's Puppet Say '' Oh sweet jesus , my dream came true''.

'' I Love you jadey'' Cat said.

'' mmm , watermelon today huh ? My favorite . I kissed Cat between every Word I said '' I -kiss- Love -kiss- You -kiss- Too - kiss-''

'' hehe , Jade Stop or We end up in the janitors closet. hehe'''' Cat giggled.

'' What ?!'' I completely forgot about the whole acting thing because I Was shocked About what Cat said , well she Isn't as innocent as I use to make her ! '' You know what happens in the janitor's closet ?'' I said .

'' Uhm of course , I use To hear You and beck . At first I didn't know what was happening but then by Accident I walked in on you guys'' She said Giggling again.

'' YOU , What ?!'' I said shouting.

'' Yeah You guys Were That Loud !'' Tori Said .

'' Oh look the Lamb decided to Speak . So what ?! we where loud ? Beck was good.'' I felt my cheeks Going red .

Tori Rolled her eyes and remained Quiet.

'' And jade was good , haha.'' Beck laughed.

''Okay lets stop , this Is awkward .'' I Quickly said.

''yeah anyway , how did you guys happen ? Beck asked.

'' Well , beck .. I went To Cat's Place And We had a sleepover , We where watching a movie . Then Cat Looked into my eyes and She looked irresistible and I leaded in And umm We ended up-'' '' Woah too much detail there '' beck Interupted me .

'' Ended up Making - Out . Don't be dirty minded beck !'' I said as I looked into his eyes .

'' Oh .'' He Looked up confused .

I Looked at Tori and She rolled her eyes again , I could feel that she was getting jealous , that means our plan is working.

* * *

**Tori's p.o.v**

I was getting uncomfortable Watching my crush talking about her 'New' Relationship With cat. I felt like I wanted to punch them both in the face when they started kissing again.

I reached down In my pocket reaching for my mobile , when i found it ,I entered the App 'Fake-A-Text' And I arranged the time when i receive the text and set it after One Second , I Wrote a Fake message and a Fake name . The App Was all set and That one second passed , i received the fake text. '' I have to go guys , trina is waiting for me '' I said lying .

''Bye guys , Umm I am happy for you jade ... And umm cat . I guess i will see next lesson , okay ? ''

I Lied Again ! I wasn't happy for them ! I wanted JADE ALL For my SELF !

'' Bye Chica'' Andre' said.

''Bye Tor.'' Robbie said.

''See you .'' beck said.

'' Oh bye , Toriiii ! cat Said .

'' What Does trina need ?'' Jade said.

'' Umm - she- umm- wants a bottle of water , heh.''

'' Oh , why don't she get it her self ?'' Jade Said With her Evil Smirk , She knew What was going on !

''She said , She is hanging with some 'cool kids' And she doesn't want to move out of her place , bye jade , bye guys''

'' hmm , Seems Abit fishy too me . Bye'' Jade Said Looking suspicious.

I went running To the bathroom , I entered The First Empty Stall I saw And I started to cry. I like Jade , But she is Dating cat ! . What can i do ? I said Questioning myself.

The bell went Out , So i Quickly went out of the bathroom stall to arrange my hair and my smudged make up , too go to sikowitz class.

'' VEGA'' Jade Called .

I jumped And turned around And Saw jade.

'' What ?! What do you want ?'' I told her.

'' So this is where trina is hanging out huh ?'' Jade laughed.

'' Leave me Alone , Jade . I don't want too see you right now.'' Anger Filled inside me and I felt like i needed to burst out crying , shouting and let my feelings out.

'' Oh , And why is that Sweet, Sweet vega ?'' '' Is it because you have feelings for me , or because you are jealous huh ?'' Jade was circling around me with that wicked voice that gave me goosebumps.

''NO ! Shut up , shut up ! please !'' I cried.

'' Admit it , Admit You have feelings for me Tori .'' Jade Said .

''I am Sorry , I would Love to continue this conversation but I am Late for Sikowitz's Class. Bye Jade !.'' I Said While grabbing my bag and went running out .

'' YOU SOON HAVE TO ADMIT IT , VEGA . SOON JUST WAIT.'' Jade Shouted And her voice Echoed with the room.

* * *

**still Tori's P.o.v**

Jade .. Jadelyn West , I like her alot ! After what happened in the bathroom , Jade couldn't stop staring at me in Sikowitz's class. Every time I caught her Looking at me , she would smirk at me .

I Know what Jade is Up too . She was trying to make me jealous right ? And yes , she was succeeding.

'' Ahh , Tori ! What are you thinking ? You can't Stop staring , what is happening with you today ?'' Sikowitz said Sipping Coconut milk .

As Soon As Sikowitz finished speaking , jade texted me

_**From Jade :**_

_**oh , i know what is wrong with sweet little vega today . meet me at the bathroom in 2 minutes xoxoxox**_

-_**jadelyn west (p.s i know you like my full name) .**_

As i read the text , I looked over at jade and she nodded .

'' Sikowitz , I- i just don't feel good . can i go to the bathroom ? please.'' I asked politely.

'' Ahh , Okay tori . JADE you go with her .''

'' come on Sweet little vega , let's go''

When we stepped out of sikowitz class , we were able to talk .

Jade reached for the vending machine '' Soda ?''

'' No thank you ..'' I murmured.

''Speak up , vega .'' jade Said.

''NO , thank you jade'' I said.

'' Good , I don't have to spend my money on another soda'' Jade Laughed.

I let out a Small Squeaky laugh.

''What's Wrong ? You seem Sad which make me happy'' Jade Cheered Jokingly .

'' No, umm nothing''

'' Look Tori , I know you like me And I like You too . Care for a date tonight ? I Am not dating cat .. that was just to make you jealous ''

'' Sure , nozu At 7:00 . Omg did you really asked cat to be your 'Girlfriend' for a day ? Poor cat.''

'' Okay , i will pick you up vega . No , Cat offered.

Jade Smiled And blushed While staring at me . After A while , Jade Lead In and Kissed Me , I was going to Die . I just like her so much .

Let's Go back , Before the gang Calls A search Party for You because they think i killed you.'' Jade said.

''One ... Last kiss before class ?'' I said .

And Again , our lips met Each other but this time , I leaned it .

* * *

**I know the ending suck , but this is my first fanfiction Lol . hope you like it , review , fave and follow 3 thank you **

Twitter : lordii_x

xxx


End file.
